Enter, Ryun Mazuka
It was now noon, and the sun had peaked over the Hokage Mountain in the Village of Konohagakure. Ryun was walking silently into the academy at Konoha's far north end. "Another boring day..." he thought to himself, making his way down the cluttered halls. Today was the day when teams would be assigned. Ryun was somewhat nervous about which team he was going to be placed on. The people in his class were rather nutty, though it is because of this that he was always amused, so he supposed it would be alright. Upon reaching class, Ryun took his usual seat next to fellow graduates, Seireitou, and Echo. There was not a greeting from either one, because by the time Ryun had sat down, their instructor had walked in. They simply call him, Ojii-sensei, or on rare occasions, "Geezer" because he was an older man and never had bothered to tell them his name. Ojii gathered the papers on his desk and clipped them onto his clipboard before coming to the front of the classroom. "Alright listen up. I will be announcing your Three-Man Cells today. After calling your names, find a seat next to your teammates." he began. Flipping up the papers on his clipboard he began, "I'll start with Team 2. Ian Namikaze, Nyan Nara, and Fuminori Hyuga." he called out. In the rows of the class infront of him, the three students got together and sat down next to each other. Ian Namikaze was the pride of the Namikaze clan. He is a smart, logical, and polite most of the time. He and Ryun never got along well for reasons neither quite knew. Nyan Nara is a spunky, energetic, and very polite heir to the Nara clan. She is well liked by most of the graduates. Finally, Fuminori Hyuga was the next heir to the Hyuga clan. He is also the student with the highest taijutsu grades in this generation. Fuminori, or Fumi as he was usually called, Ian, and Nyan have known each other since they were little, so Ryun knew they would do well. Ojii cleared his throat and spoke up again, "Team 8 will consist of Teru Inuzunka, Takeshi Uchiha, and Aki Namikaze." Ryun silently chuckled at this pairing and instantly felt sorry for their Jonin instructor. Teru was perhaps the most hyperactive ninja in Konoha. Takeshi, being from the Uchiha, was a proud, do-it-yourself kind of guy. And Aki, was almost on par with Teru in hyper activeness. The three made quite an odd group indeed. "Team 6 will consist of Ryun Mazuka, Seireitou Kawahiru, and Echo Uchiha." Ojii-sensei continued. Ryun was slightly warmed inside that his friends were his teammates. Echo was Takeshi's cousin in the Uchiha, and had a very sarcastic personality. Seireitou came from the little known Kawahiru clan. He had long pearl hair, and was very random. When it came to ninjutsu, he was the best in the class, even outranking the two Uchiha class members in terms of jutsu knowledge. He was also a prankster, which earned him scorn ever now and then from his classmates, but he wasn't above being honorable. "Lastly, Team 5 will consist of Minkai Sarutobi, Otonami Sokudo, and Archrones Hyuga." Ojii said, finishing the class roster. Ryun found this pairing the most random of all. Minkai was a drunk, even as a kid. Otonami was probably the most proud of the group, though he had tendencies to think too much of himself occasionally. Archrones, known by the nickname Archie, was a member of the branch family of the Hyuga clan, but was rated second best in taijutsu during the final exams the week prior. Ojii-sensei came by and gave each team a note with the meeting place where they would meet their Jonin instructor and the time they were to be there. Echo handed Ryun the slip of paper. "Three o'clock, on the roof of the Academy. The instructor's name is Hikaru Kurosaki." Ryun mulled over in his mind, after reading the slip. "C'mon Ryun! I'm eager to meet this Kurosaki guy!" Seireitou shouted, already almost out of the door. Echo got to his feet and popped his neck, "What a pain, that Kawahiru kid." he scoffed, following Seireitou lazily out the door, with Ryun in close pursuit. "I wonder what he'll be like..." Ryun thought as he climbed the stairs to the start of his ninja career. Category:Chapter Category:Story